


Your Point Is?

by Kookiefluffle (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, I got bored, Pompous malfoy, Smart Ron, a short ass drabble, but he was a little prick early on, especially to write as redeemable, lbr, malfoy is actually one of my fave characters okay, no really, patient ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kookiefluffle
Summary: yeah this was written on the train on the iphone notes app so i cba to proof read, it's just a casual drabble anyway





	Your Point Is?

Draco sneered at Ronald Weasley, taking in his dishevelled look, noting how old the boys robes were and how poor he looked.

Draco's father would rather eat all the vomit flavoured Bertie Botts Beans than let Draco out of the house looking like that, but of course these people didn't know anything about class. How disgusting.

'Red hair... and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley', he scoffed, mustering up all of the pompousness he had in him, preening like a proud peacock, just as his father had taught him.

Ron cocked his head at the blonde and furrowed his brows.

'Yes I have red hair. Yes I have old robes. Yes I am a Weasley... any other obvious facts you want to share with us?', he replied in blasé manner, not seeming at all offended by the other boys words.

His reaction stumped Draco, who was left unable to reply as a tall witch in fancy robes came to bring them to the Great Hall.

Draco was fuming.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was written on the train on the iphone notes app so i cba to proof read, it's just a casual drabble anyway


End file.
